Tsundere Plus Yandere
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: Although many countries are living with Russia now that the Soviet Union is established, unbearable loneliness still manages to be his only companion. Mexico's boss, trying to become more independent from America, decides to become friends with Russia's boss. Now, the two bosses want their nations to meet and become friends but something more than a friendship blooms. Russ/Mex/USA.


*****I don't own Hetalia but I do own the picture representing this story.*****

*****Russia's POV*****

I smile innocently towards the bickering crowd.

How pathetic. They never seem to get anything done. I still don't understand how I'm being challenged by such simple minded creatures.

I chuckle silently to myself.

But . . . I envy their arguments. I wish I was able to participate; however, if I did, Italy would cry and all the other nations would tremble with fear. It is helpful to be intimidating but . . . after time, it warps into unbearable loneliness.

I have to be this way, so no one will ever push me around again. Although, it would be nice to call someone friend. Although Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Ukraine, Belarus, and eight other countries live in my house right now, I don't think they like to live with me. . .

As I ponder over the cause of my tormenting solitude, I fail to realize my pure cheerfulness has turned into a hopeless, blank gaze.

"Okay, like, is anyone else kinda freaked out by Russia's face or is it just me?" America asks with a creeped out, scared tone.

"It is not like Russia to be sad. . . How strange." China comments with a perplexed expression.

"I have a feeling something really bad is about to happen!" England shrikes while trembling.

I sigh wearily.

No matter what I do, I always seem to scare people. I can't even be sad without making someone tremble. If this keeps up, how will I ever make a friend?

I look up and give everyone an obviously fake smile, "I'm fine. No need to worry. Let's continue with the meeting, da?"

There is a long silence before England finally speaks to break the ice, ". . . If you say so."

America stands up with a wide smile as he begins to announce whatever it is this meeting is about. I can't make myself pay attention to his annoying voice.

I sigh exhaustedly and decide to look up. My eyes end up meeting a cute girl's bright, brown eyes.

I haven't seen her before. . .

We keep our gazes fixated to each other for a couple seconds before she blushes dark red and breaks our deep stare. Her eyes were chocolate brown filled with a lot of energy and light but, deep down, there was a hint of sorrow. Hidden within her I saw a little part of myself.

Who is she? I don't remember ever talking to her. . . She has a tan complexion so she must be a country near the equator. Maybe she is one of those new Latin American countries everyone has been talking about? Her curly, long hair matches the color of those pretty, chocolate eyes that seem to hold so much life. She has a look of disinterest that shows her annoyance towards the person speaking, America.

I keep staring at her, studying every feature on her face. She seems tough but there is an elegance to her given mostly off by that little birth mark under her left eye. After a while, she notices my unwavering gaze and locks eyes with me. She sends me an intimidating and aggravated look. I stare at her with a surprised and puzzled expression.

No one has ever dared to look at me like that. . .

"Mexico? Mexico? . . . Hey, Mexico!" America calls out and bangs his fist on the table.

"Que?! Que quieres?! (What?! What do you want?!)" The girl shouts with an irritated expression and an aggressive tone.

So that's who she is. . .

"I asked you a question. Pay attention, man!" He shouts to her.

I glare at him instantly. "How dare he speak towards her like that?" I murmur unknowingly to myself.

"Mr. Russia?"

I turn to my right to see Lithuania staring at me, looking rather confused.

"Oh, sorry Lithuania. It was nothing." I smile.

Why do I care who that immature buffoon yells at? As long as he doesn't dare to scream at me like that then I shouldn't care.

"Don't you dare lecture me about paying attention, Mr. Can't-stay-seated-for-more-than-two seconds." The brunet crosses her arms and sends daggers with her eyes to the blond.

Wow, such back bone. So this is Mexico. Her voice is brash and not very feminine. I would call it monotone without that hint of aggressiveness to it. Her accent makes it a bit difficult to understand some of the words slipping through that seemingly delicate mouth of hers but it is sort of attractive due to the exoticness. I've heard that my boss has been getting along well lately with her boss.

"Hey! Don't disrespect your big brother!" Amerikos pouts like a baby.

Brother? They're related?! But she's so pretty. . .

"I AM NOT related to you in any way possible, idiota!" She yells with anger. The cute girl sighs, obviously annoyed, before speaking bleakly, ". . . What were you talking about earlier that I missed?"

She is so conflicting. If you just look at her, she has such an angelic feel to her. Her lips look too plush and delicate for such an aggressive tone. She isn't what she seems . . . just like me.

"Are you going to stop being all chummy with the Soviet Union or not?" He asks sternly.

"What?" I slip out.

All chummy? I have never even talked to her before. I barely knew of her existence.

"What do you mean 'chummy'? I haven't met Rusia or even spoken to the nation. My boss and Rusia's boss have just been talking lately. Is it bad that my nation is trying to establish relations beyond the Americas?" She stares deep into America's eyes with an emotionless face.

Our bosses have spoken but it is not a definite friendship yet or else they would have asked us to meet. . .

A long silence fills the conference room. Finally, America speaks, "Nah, I mean, if your guys' bosses haven't even made you guys meet then it's no biggy." He smiles cockily. I despise that smile. . .

Ever since the Soviet Union emerged, America has been doing everything in his power to make sure I get less and less friends. He has been desperately trying to make sure communism doesn't spread. I think this has less to do with the spread of communism and more to do with our rivalry at this point.

I glare at America as I think things over in my head but I feel someone's eyes on me as I do so.

"Hm?" I direct my sight towards the strange feeling and meet with the same bright, brown eyes.

Right away she turns red and looks away. . .

"How odd." I can't help but chuckle to myself.

"Mr. Russia, are you feeling alright?" Lithuania asks with a worried expression on his face. He always seems to have that expression, as if he was born a worrier.

"Da, why do you ask?"

"Well . . . you seem very distracted today. . ." He becomes quieter as he speaks.

So he noticed. "Da. I am sorry to have worried you but whenever I look up I seem to lock eyes with the same person." I smile lightly as I explain.

"Really? With who?" He looks around with a puzzled face.

"Her." I smile towards Mexico.

"With her? Really?" Lithuania's eyes widen tremendously.

"Da . . . is that weird?" I can't help but to look a little saddened.

"It's just that. . . I find it a weird coincidence. . ." He trails off a bit.

"How so?" Now I look confused.

After a couple seconds of silence he looks up and gazes towards Mexico, "Today, after this meeting, you have another meeting. This one will be with your boss and she happens to be the topic."

**Mexico's POV**

"Why was he looking at me?" I mutter to myself.

"Hm? What was that?" I hear a familiar British accent ask.

I look over to my side and find myself staring at emerald eyes.

"O-oh, nada! Nothing!" I smile and scratch the back of my neck.

Orale guey, way to be nonchalant. . . I sigh wearily.

England chuckles a bit before speaking, "Well, that was pretty bad lying. Now, tell me what really is on your mind."

". . . Who is that nation?" I direct my head towards the violet eyed man.

Britain fallows my gaze and instantly changes his expression to a worried, kind of scared, expression. He speaks with a stern tone, "He's trouble, the head of the Soviet Union, Russia."

My eyes widen at that response. Russia? So that's him. That's the guy my boss has been talking about. . . Tall, intimidating, muscular, and those hypnotic violet eyes of his. . . Que en el nombre de Dios estoy pensando!? (What in God's name am I thinking of!?)

*****The beginning of a wonderful friendship! . . Or maybe more than a friendship ;) Jk this will definitely be more than a friendship. Please review. 8D Hasta luego!*****


End file.
